1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a roller assembly, and more particularly to a roller assembly which is applied to a scanner.
2. The Related Art
A conventional roller assembly includes a roller shaft, a roller base and a plurality of rollers. The roller shaft defines two spaced ring-shaped limiting slots. The roller assembly further includes two limiting elements. Two opposite sides of an inner surface of the roller base define two blocking portions. When the conventional roller assembly is assembled, the roller base is rotatably mounted to the roller shaft. The rollers are set around the roller base. The limiting elements are limited in the two limiting slots of the roller shaft. The two blocking portions of the roller base resist between the two limiting elements so as to restrain the roller base on the roller shaft. When the conventional roller assembly is disassembled, the two limiting elements are disassembled from the two limiting slots of the roller shaft. The roller base is disassembled from the roller shaft. The rollers are disassembled from the roller base.
However, the conventional roller assembly restrains the roller base on the roller shaft by virtue of the two blocking portions of the roller base resisting between the two limiting elements, it will increase a cost of the conventional roller assembly to manufacture the two limiting elements. In addition, in the process of assembling and disassembling the conventional roller assembly, it increases procedures of assembling the limiting elements in the two limiting slots of the roller shaft and disassembling the limiting elements from the two limiting slots of the roller shaft. As a result, the conventional roller assembly has complex assembly and disassembly procedures that increases working hours of manufacturing the conventional roller assembly and further increases a manufacturing cost of the conventional roller assembly.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a roller assembly which has simple assembly and disassembly procedures for lowering the working hours of manufacturing the conventional roller assembly so as to improve a manufacturing efficiency of the conventional roller assembly and further decreases the manufacturing cost of the conventional roller assembly.